Christmas gift
by AMVgirl1
Summary: naruhina; Naruto and Hinata has been dating for a year since the war and this Christmas Naruto has a gift and something to say, but at the age of only 17 what could it be?


Christmas gift

Summery: naruhina; Naruto and Hinata has been dating for a year since the war and this Christmas Naruto has a gift and something to say, but at the age of only 17 what could it be?

**I don't own Naruto**

On Christmas morning Hinata sat under the tree looking at the pretty lights and silver tinsel. The red and white swirls of the candy canes placed randomly on the pine braches. At the top a beautiful angel, hands together, and a red dress looking down upon Hinata.

"If only Naruto were here" she said with a sigh.

Naruto had been busy trying to get money for Christmas so he could get presents for people, but in doing so he had to go on a long mission. On his journey back the pass he was supposed to take was blocked off by snow. He sent a letter saying;

_Hay friends its Naruto,_

_So I'm stuck. The mission was a success but I kinda got trapped by snow. the people in the village near by said it would clear up in a few days so I'm really sorry but I cant make Christmas this year. I had gifts for you all and so much to say so I hope you can have one Christmas with out me. And one thing to my love, Hinata, I'm soooo sorry please don't be mad. If anything I'm mad at my self I had this gift for you and was so happy to give it to you but then…I know I can't be with you right now, but know this I will always love you._

_~merry Christmas, _

_Sincerely Naruto_

She was so bummed she sat there looking at the tree where she had some presents for Naruto. Now her Christmas was ruined because of a snowstorm.

Then the door opened and some one walked in saying "ho ho ho merry Christmas!"

At first Hinata thought maybe it was Kiba trying to cheer her up. But when the figure walked in she saw it was Naruto! She ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"ooof I guess you missed me?" Naruto said with a cheesy smile

"Yes and I'm so happy to see you… I thought you-"

"I was until I decided enough was enough and traveled through the pass"

"But how?" Hinata asked

"With clones… every time I sunk in 5ft I used my clones to pull me out haha" Naruto laughed

Hinata was so happy. And Naruto was too. Now he could spend Christmas with Hinata.

"Oh and I brought a few friends over " Naruto said

"wha?" Hinata wondered in confutation

Then Tenten, lee, Kakashi, sakura, sai, tsunade, Kiba + Akamaru, shino, Ino, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru came walking in.

"Merry Christmas!" the all shouted

Hinata looked at Naruto and he smiled. She took a sigh and invited everyone in.

The all sat in the living room where the tree was and saw all the presents under it, All from Naruto.

He gave them out to the people whom it belonged too. Tenten got a new weapon for her scroll, lee got some snow shoes so he could run on top of the snow, Kakashi got Jiraiya's thrown away paper scraps from his book that Naruto kept too use against him if needed, sakura got a cook book, sai got some colorful ink, tsunade got some rare sake, Kiba got flea shampoo, Akamaru got a box full of treats, shino got new sunglasses, Ino got some purple ribbon, Choji got some coupons for BBQ, Neji got a book on "how to be supportive of younger siblings" (a chap Naruto shows is "when she gets a boyfriend"), Shikamaru gets some gum (gum is said to be relaxing), and Konohamaru got a baseball kit for the energy he had.

Everyone was so happy to get there presents some thought it funny (Neji). But Hinata wondered where her present was.

Naruto turns and sees a disappointed Hinata "don't think iv forgotten about you" he says pulling her to the tree. She looks at him in wonder. "So the gift I wanted to give you is here in the tree"

"What?!" she yells shocked

"Yep it was here the whole time I just wanted to see your face and tell you something as well."

Hinata looks in the tree and sees a green wrapping stuck in-between the branches she pulls it out and it was light but a few inches long. She sits down under the tree and opens the present. It was a black box. Hinata was shocked to see what was on the inside… a heart shaped diamond necklace with a key in the middle a small silver chine attached to it. Hinata's breathe was taken and so was everyone in the room.

Naruto looks at her and says "do you want to try it on?"

Hinata shakes her head yes and Naruto helps her put it on.

He moves her long violet hair to one shoulder and pulls the necklace loosely on her neck and clips it, it falls perfectly upon her. Hinata touches it with her small fingers and turns to face Naruto. He looks at her with eyes of affection and say's "ya know I don't want this to be the only diamond I give you"

Hinata gasped softly and was taken back her heat was pounding with love. He was so sweet and knew exactly what to say to make a girl soar. And Hinata was flying. Of course Neji gave a look but everyone "awww-ed" and thought Naruto was so sweet to her.

Hinata looks at him while touching her necklace "I would love that Naruto I really would" as she leans in and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and scratches his other cheek and giggles embarrassed by the affection she gave him in front of everyone.

As they looked around the room and then too each other both Naruto and Hinata thought _'best Christmas ever'_

_The end_

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review hoped you liked it **

**~merry Christmas and happy New Year**

**Sincerely,**

**AMVgirl1**


End file.
